Heretofore, it has been known to equip a protective helmet of the type noted above with a mounting device, by which a badge having a front face bearing indicia is mounted to the protective helmet. It has been known for the badge, which may be also called a shield, to be predominantly made of leather.
Moreover, it has been known for the mounting device to comprise a fitment, which is mounted to the protective helmet and which has a recess opening downwardly and receiving an upper portion of the badge, and a blade, which is mounted to the protective helmet and which has a portion extending upwardly along a back face of the badge, toward but not as far as the upper portion of the badge. If the blade is a leaf spring, as has been known, the upwardly extending portion of the blade biases the badge frontwardly.
Because the blade portion extending upwardly along the back face of the badge does not extend as far as the upper portion of the badge, it has been possible for a foreign object, such as a wire, inadvertently to enter the recess from the front face of the badge, to bend the upper portion of the badge backwardly, over an upper end of the blade, and to be thus caught in the recess. It is distracting for a wearer of the protective helmet to have to dislodge a foreign object caught in the recess.
For further background, a protective helmet of the type noted above, as equipped with a mounting device mounting a leather shield to the protective helmet, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,537.